There Are No Happy Endings
by EruditeRavenclawCompanion
Summary: Villains don't get happy endings. After seeing Robin and Marian reunited, Regina realizes just how true this is... (My First Fanfic) Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. This is what I thought happened in the aftermath of the season 3 finale. Hope you all enjoy :)**

"You." Regina felt numb. She couldn't believe that this was happening. "You did this?" Her voice was trembling, and she was trying desperately to keep her tears under control.  
"I just wanted to save her life" Emma. The cause of all this. The person who had taken away her happy ending, her second chance. "You're just like your mother!" Regina spat out, thinking of Daniel. "Never thinking of consequences." She felt the tear welling in her eyes, but just about managed to keep them under control.  
"I didn't know." Emma said trying to justify what she had done

"Of course you didn't", Regina snarled, getting angry. She looked over at the family reunion and felt her heart break even more."Well you better hope to hell that you didn't bring anything else back"

And with a wave of her hand, she was gone on a flash of smoke.

* * *

Regina materialised in the woods. She looked around and realised where she was. A strangled sob escaped her lips. She was in the clearing where she and Robin had danced.

_Robin_

Just the thought of his name made her already battered heart shatter a little more.  
Regina felt the magic rising inside her. Rather than trying to rein it in, she let her magic lose with and anguished cry.  
The entire clearing was destroyed.  
Regina looked around and instead of feeling better, she felt even worse.  
Regina felt tired of everything. She used the last vestiges of her magic to transport herself home.

* * *

She found herself in her room. All of a sudden, the events of the past hour became too much for her. She sank to the ground, her back to the wall, and finally allowed herself to cry

* * *

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this :) I will be writing a prequel set after 3x18, showing the aftermath of the kiss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything you recognize :)**

Regina awoke, and stretched out. She wondered why she was on the floor. She got up suddenly remembered what had happened. She fell into bed, hot tears filling her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists, trying to keep herself from crying again.  
Just then she heard someone at the door, which was followed by the sound of the door opening.  
"Mom?" She heard someone calling. "Are you there?" It was Henry.  
She got up and walked to the top of the staircase. " I'm here," she said in a hoarse voice.  
Henry rushed up the stairs and enveloped her in a hug. She tensed for a minute, then hugged him back, closing her eyes. All the pain of Emma's actions, coupled with the feeling of Henry in her arms made the tears spill out from under her eyelids. "Shh-Mom-it's okay. It'll be alright." This just made her cry even more.  
Henry just hugged her tighter, whispering words of comfort.

* * *

It took Regina a while to calm down. Henry stayed with her the entire time. "Is it alright if I stay here for a while?" he asked.  
"Of course it's alright," Regina said shakily, glad that he had chosen her over Emma for once.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?", he now asked. "We could walk to the beach or into town"

* * *

Regina didn't really feel like leaving the house, but she agreed anyways. She and Henry pulled on their coats and left the house. They didn't say anything just walked in silence towards Granny's. They had almost reached, when they turned a corner and saw a huge crowd.  
"Wait here." Regina told Henry. She then navigated through the crowd.  
There was a woman, unconscious on the ground. She had long platinum blond hair and was wearing a long flowing blue dress. Regina approached her, slipped and nearly fell. The ground around the woman was covered in ice. She knelt down and gently turned the woman around. She was surprised to find a familiar face.  
"Elsa," Regina breathed out in shock "What on earth are you doing here?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the wait. Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I love you all! :)**

* * *

**Enchanted Forest- Past**

"Lord Henry and the ladies Cora and Regina." The herald announced.

Regina was bouncing with excitement. She couldn't wait to meet the princesses. Daddy had said that one of them was her age. She was eager to make a friend.

They walked into the room and completed all the formalities. Regina somehow managed to stay still through it all.

The queen- Queen Rose- beckoned to her. "Come with me. I can tell you are eager to meet my daughters." Regina looked to her father for conformation. "Go ahead." He said, nodding gently. The queen took Regina to a room. She heard squeals coming from inside.

She knocked on the door. "Honey we have guests." The door opened a crack and a girl peeked out. "Hi," said Regina, introducing herself. "I'm Regina.'

"I'm Elsa."

* * *

**Storybrooke- Present Day**

Regina paced back and forth outside the hospital room where Elsa was being examined. She remembered what had happened after she had found Elsa.

_She pulled out her cellphone and called the hospital. By this point the crowd had dispersed. _"_Who is that?" Henry asked curiously._

"_An old friend." She replied. "You need to go home Henry- just for a while." she said when he made to protest. "Go to-" she swallowed, " Go to Emma." __He still looked reluctant to leave. "Are you sure you'll be all right?" he asked. She nodded. __He leaned in and gave her a hug. "I love you mom."_

"_I love you too Henry."_

She was pulled from her thoughts by Emma and David. "What happened?" Emma asked still feeling guilty. "Henry told us there was a stranger in town."

"She's an old friend," Regina replied, refusing to speak directly to Emma. "Where is Henry?" she asked. "He's with Snow." David answered. Just then Doctor Whale came out. "She's awake." he said. Regina stepped into the room without another word.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest- Past**

Regina stepped into the room and gasped. She looked around in wonder. The room was full of snow! "H-how is it snowing?" she asked. "Do you want to see something cool?" Elsa answered with a question of her own. She stomped her foot on the ground. Soon the floor was coated with ice. Regina slipped and fell into a snow bank. Luckily she was still wearing her cloak. "That was so cool!" She exclaimed from where she lay. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've always been able to do it" Just then a five year old with reddish blond hair entered the room. "Anna, this is Regina," Elsa introduced. "This is my sister Anna." Anna threw her arms around Regina and hugged her. Regina smiled at Anna. She put a finger to her lips, bent down and gathered a handful of snow in her hand and threw it at Elsa. Pretty soon a fully-fledged snowball fight broke out.

Regina went to sleep that night completely exhausted, but having had more fun than she had had in ages.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Regina entered the hospital room without another word.  
Elsa was sitting up in bed, looking none the worse for wear. As soon as she saw Regina, a relieved look appeared on her face at seeing someone familiar. "Regina, where are we? What are we here for?" She asked two questions in quick succession.  
"We're in Storybrooke," Regina replied. "Don't worry, wbe're safe here. No one is going to hurt you". Elsa relaxed. She then pulled Regina into a hug. "I missed you so much." She whispered. Regina hugged her back. "I missed you too." She said. She straightened up. "How did you get here?" She asked. "I have no idea." Elsa said "I just found myself here." Regina frowned, puzzled, but decided to let the issue go for now.  
Just then her mobile phone rang. She picked it up, slightly annoyed at the timing. "What is it?" She snapped into the phone. Her expression went from annoyed to happy. " Okay, I'll be right there." She turned to Elsa. "It looks like your sister is here too."

* * *

They had found Anna right in front of Regina's house. She apparently remembered Regina as much as her sister did because she jumped at Regina and hugged her.  
"How did you end up here in Storybrooke?" Regina posed the same question to Anna.  
"Elsa and I were taking a walk in the woods when she suddenly vanished. I started looking for her, when I started feeling really dizzy, and the next thing I knew I was here."  
"So something pulled then two of you here. We just need to figure out what."

* * *

Robin stared at the campfire, lost in thought. He couldn't believe that Marian was back. He remembered the heartbroken expression on Regina's face and the pain in her voice right before she had vanished from Granny's.

He buried his head in his hands. He really didn't know what to do.

He felt hands on his shoulders and stiffened. It was Marian.

"What's wrong Robin?' she asked, giving him a hug." You've been tense all day. He sighed. " It's nothing dear. I'm just a bit tired." He got up from where he was sitting. "I'm going for a walk." Marian looked slightly perturbed, but she said nothing.

Robin walked through the woods subconsciously making his way to a very specific clearing. He reached there and gasped in shock and horror. The entire clearing had been destroyed. It looked like Regina had done this after she had disappeared from the diner. He quickly turned around and headed back to the camp, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if he was being watched

* * *

She watched the archer from the shadows and grinned to herself. Everything was falling into place. She knew Elsa was in town. Soon the prophecy would be complete, and soon she would have her revenge.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review :) Next chapter we'll meet the villain of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took s****o long to update! I had exams and then I was really really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully updates should be more regular now. :)**

* * *

**Enchanted Forest- Past**

Amelia shot bolts of magic at targets set up on the trees. Each bolt hit the targets dead centre and froze it solid. She looked at her work and smirked in satisfaction. She was finally in full control of her powers. The words of the prophecy echoed in her head.

"_Two shall be born with powers over ice, _

_Once of darkness, the other of light."_

When she had heard those lines, she had known that she was one of the two. She had become obsessed with honing her powers. She had known that one of the two had to die and she was determined to be the one who lived.

She reached her house, and heard voices inside. She crept into the house and peeked into the room. When the thieves saw her, they attacked without any warning.

But Amelia was ready. She easily countered their attacks and with one final burst of energy, she froze them solid. She looked at them, not feeling the slightest bit guilty. She wd ready to take on whoever she needed to and was ready to beat the prophecy.

* * *

**Storybrooke- Present**

"You did what?" Regina asked incredulously.

"She punched him in the face." Elsa said smiling at the memory.

"He went flying off the ship." Anna exclaimed gesticulating wildly.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll just be a minute." Regina said, as she left the room.

Elsa and Anna exchanged glances. "She's changed a lot." Anna said softly. "It has been a long time." Elsa reminded her sister. "I know, but it's not just that." Anna said. "It seems like she's been through a lot, like she's seen a lot of bad things."

Regina re-entered the room, a sad look on her face, which vanished when Elsa and Anna looked up. "Who was that?" Elsa asked curiously. "Oh that was no one important. Regina said as she sat down. "First things first, we need to do is find out who sent you here." She got up and motioned to the two sisters. "We're going to talk to Rumplestiltskin."

The three of them left the house. As they walked along the road Elsa started demonstrating her magic, creating tiny ice sculptures in her hands.

Little did they know that someone else was watching, just waiting for the chance to strike.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy reading it anyways :)**

* * *

Robin walked towards Granny's feeling conflicted. He loved Regina. But Marian was his wife. He didn't know what to do about it. He remembered the conversation he had with Regina

_He knocked on the door of Regina's house and waited. Regina opened the door, a smile on her face, which vanished as soon as she saw him._

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I needed to talk to you."_

" _About what?" she asked her voice strained. "You have your wife back, you have a family again. You don't ne-" Her voice broke. "You don't need me anymore." There were tears in her eyes. _

"_Regina- " He said, but something hardened in her expression._

"_I think you should leave." She said calmly, "Now." _

"_Wait-" he started, but she had already shut the door._

* * *

Marian was very confused. She had apparently been gone for almost thirty years, but to her it had only felt like an instant. She went and sat by the fire, lost in thought. She didn't know what to make of this new realm, or of the formerly evil queen who had tried to kill her. She didn't notice that someone had come up to the fire and was standing next to her.

"Looks like you have a lot to think about." A soft voice came from beside her.

She glanced up and saw someone standing next to her. He was tall with pale skin, black hair and green eyes.

"You must be Marian. I'm Jack."

They shook hands. Jack's grip was firm, but not too tight. "So what do you think of this realm so far?" He asked.

Marian hesitated. She didn't know what to think. There were too many new people and too many strange things. She decided to answer truthfully. "It's all rather strange to be honest. There's a lot to take in."

"It can be a bit confusing at times. I could show you around if you'd like."

"That would be lovely." Marian said.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll see you then."

They went their separate ways, both of them smiling softly.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
